new_sophiekouhaifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SweetDumpling/YAWC2 Episode 1: Morning Glory
The contestants fall off the sky 'Firey Jr: '''Greetings and salutations, you were picked as the contestants of Yeah, Another Wiki Contest: The Reboot! You'll battle for, uh, something cool. '''Grassy: '''Can we start team forming? '''Firey Jr: '''Since when did you take control? '''Grassy: '*sobs* I just want a little bit of respect... 'Firey Jr: '''Well, whatever. Queen Eggy and Princess Stapy get to pick their teams. '''P. Stapy: '''WAIT A MINUTE! Queen Eggy is my ultimate BFF, we can't split up! '''Q. Eggy: '''Sometimes, good leaders need to sacrifice their positive relationships... '''P. Stapy: '''WHAT DO YOU MEAN, EGGY-WEGGY? We are besties, we c-can't be separated! I oppose. '''Q. Eggy: '''You're making it worse, Stapy. team forming '''Q. Eggy: '''By the way, I select Hourglass as the first member of my team. '''P. Stapy: '''OK I CHOOSE CARY! '''Q. Eggy: '''Skipper. '''P. Stapy: '''Thiccory. '''Q. Eggy: '''Hiccory. '''P. Stapy: '''Proto. '''Q. Eggy: '''Catworld2. '''Hiccory: '''OMG CATWORLD2 IS IN OUR TEAM! '''P. Stapy: '''Shut it, loser. '''Q. Eggy: '''Hiccory, my dearest fellow team member, can you be in silence for a while? We, Princess Stapy and me, Queen Eggy, are choosing our team members. '''P. Stapy: '''I CHOOSE KARL NERD. '''Q. Eggy: '''Liynika. '''P. Stapy: '''Cake and Pie playing tic tac toe. '''Q. Eggy: '''Golfsuki, our team appreciates tsunderes smart minds. '''Golfsuki: '*blushes violently* Sh-shut up! '''P. Stapy: '''Yellow Rocky. '''Q. Eggy: '''Bellyori. '''P. Stapy: '''Lapis. '''Q. Eggy: '''Leafyuri. '''P. Stapy: '''Soap! '''Q. Eggy: '''Oh, what a tragedy! I wanted Soap on our team, but, oh well, Stapy picked first. I thought she was an idiot, but she was really intelligent picking our clean friend. '''Soap: '''I want to be on Stapy's side, though... '''Q. Eggy: '''Well, I pick Red Basketball. '''P. Stapy: '''NOT SONIC! '''Not Sonic: '''My name is Blonic. '''Q. Eggy: '''Depressed Sophie. '''Sophie: '''I'm really depressed, hoi hoi, original YAWC was cancelled cuz FANDOM hates underages. '''P. Stapy: '''Andrew? '''Firey Jr: '''How will you name your teams? '''Liynika: '''Doki Doki- '''Hiccory: '''Tree Appreciation- '''Q. Eggy: '''Team full of Intelligent People. '''Firey Jr: '''Alright! Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People. And you, Stapy? '''P. Stapy: '''Friendship Club! '''Firey Jr: '''Okay... Challenge '''Grassy: '''Create a clubhouse! '''Q. Eggy: '''Start working, we obviously are the superior ones! '''P. Stapy: '''My butler brought my castle for me. We're done. '''Q. Eggy: '''wha- '''Firey Jr: '''Friendship Club is safe! Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People is up for elimination! '''Q. Eggy: '''Excuse me, that was truly unfair. '''Red Basketball: '''I am totally not dying of fear! '''Firey Jr: '''Vote in the poll who deserves to leave first. pls vote Q. Eggy CW2 Hicc Liynika Bellyori Leafyuri Golfsuki D. Sophie Hourglass Skipper Red Basketball Teams Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People File:Queen_Eggy.png|Queen Eggy File:Catworld2.png|Catworld2 File:Hiccups.png|Hicc File:Liynika.png|Liynika File:Bellyori.png|Bellyori File:Depressed_sophie.png|Depressed Sophie File:Red_Basketball.png|Red Basketball File:Hourglass.png|Hourglass File:Leafyuri.png|Leafyuri File:Golfsuki.png|Golfsuki File:Skipper.png|Skipper Friendship club File:PrincessStapy.jpg|Princess Stapy File:Yellow_Rocky_TeamIcon.png|Yellow Rocky File:C5DF3DF8-832B-4937-872A-5A1D9770A6DF.jpeg|Proto File:51B3BE89-AB82-4115-9B7B-C7693E49E3F4.jpeg|Lapis Lazuli File:Picake_awesome_ship.png|PACPTTT File:Sassyking.png|Nerd File:Soap_best_girl.png|II Soap File:Caryvore.jpg|Cary File:Andrew.png|anDREW File:Thicc.png|Thiccory File:004EC84C-B699-4206-A1BD-9777E1B62029.jpeg|Not Sonic Category:Blog posts